This patent document relates to a wearable electronic band or smart watch (“wearable earbud charging band”) that serves as an electrical charger and storage device for rechargeable wireless audio earbuds.
Wireless audio earbuds (“earbuds”) are a convenient way to eliminate tangled wires that impede a user's full range of motion. Wireless earbuds are commonly tethered together (although they communicate wirelessly with a mobile device) in order to prevent loss, given inadequate forms of storage for untethered earbuds. Maintaining wireless earbuds can be inconvenient to a user because they require regular electrical charge.
While there are some limited examples of existing charging devices for wireless earbuds contained within prior art, these concept drawings still create inconveniences that this propose patent eliminates. Integrating earbuds into an electronic band that already requires regular charge and is always available to the wearer should alleviate these challenges.
This document describes a device that addresses some or all of the issues described above.